


Jamie

by HerDiamonds



Series: a different perspective [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: The door opens and she’s greeted with Maggie and Alex, but that’s not the end.She peeks past Maggie and sees Alex holding something.Orthe one where alex and maggie adopt jamie





	Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem

Aunt Kara’s here with her today. She’s been running through the house, moving last minute furniture into places before Maggie and Alex get home, or that’s what Aunt Kara has told her. 

The house. It’s a house now. They’ve all since moved. 

Alex and Maggie and Aunt Kara brought some very large boxes to the apartment one day and packed up everything including her bed, toys and bowl and made the apartment empty. She didn’t know what to do with all the space. For a moment of excitement she ran around with the zoomies as Aunt Kara chases her, the apartment much bigger now without the big bed or the couch or dining room table taking up room. She liked it because she could have the zoomies indoors without risking running into the coffee table like that one time. 

But then it got her to thinking. And everything was gone. 

She sits down and stares at Alex and Maggie and Aunt Kara. 

“Gertie, come on girl, we’re leaving!” She hears Alex shout. 

She gets to go for a car ride, hopping into the large backseat of Alex’s big car and sticks her head between the two seats, giving each Maggie and Alex’s cheeks a lick. 

So they live in a big house now. 

She doesn’t really know why Aunt Kara is frantically moving the things around though. 

All she knows is the one room she used to lay in, the one that had a big giant bed and fluffy pillows and desk in the corner with a fake tree, it was replaced with a smaller bed, which she likes just fine and is still able to stretch out completely on it. The fake tree and desk are gone too. The bed is pushed against one wall and there is a large box on the wall opposite the bed, she also sees the mountain of stuffed animals on the bed too and one time a few days ago she tried grabbing one but Maggie yelled at her to drop it. She hasn’t grabbed one since. 

The room has a different color now. She doesn’t know what color it is, but it’s a bit darker than the color it was before, yet still very bright. 

She hears the car pull in and both her and Aunt Kara walk to the door. Aunt Kara tells her to sit and she complies as Aunt Kara slips her hand around her collar, a first. 

The door opens and she stands up excitedly. She knows Alex and Maggie are home. She wags her tail and her whole body shakes with excitement. 

“Sit, girl.” Sit Kara tells her. 

The door opens and she’s greeted with Maggie and Alex, but that’s not the end. 

She peeks past Maggie and sees Alex holding _something_. Then her ears are hurting by the loud scream and the thing Alex is holding lunges towards her.

The thing, it’s a child. 

Alex holds onto her tight and talks softly to her. “Jamie, careful, you have to be nice to Gertrude. How about you sit on the couch and we can let Gertrude come to you?” She says. 

So her name is Jamie. That’s probably who the room is for. 

Alex deposits the child onto the couch and she sits on the very edge, next to Alex, holding her hand. Maggie comes and grabs her collar and walks her over to the couch. 

She smells the little girl’s shoes first, then licks her bare leg and places one gentle paw on the edge of the couch, boosting herself up higher to see Jamie. 

“Hi Gert’ude! I’m Jamie! I’m fibe!” Jamie says and she licks right over her face excitedly. 

Jamie leans forward and hugs her neck. She also scratches her ears and smooshes her face a bit with her little hands, but still lets her lick Jamie’s face all over. 

“‘Lex can she sleep in my room tonight? Please? Please ‘Lex ‘n’ Mags? Please?” Jamie whines. 

She wags her tail at the prospect of sleeping with Jamie. She decides she likes Jamie a lot already. 

“We’ll see.” Maggie says. 

She sleeps with Jamie that first night Jamie is home with them and every night after that too. 

She likes to snuggle in with the girl and licks her face awake when she feels Jamie thrashing in bed from what Alex and Maggie say are nightmares and even the times when Jamie gets really sick, she still sleeps with her. 

Her favorite nights are when they all get to sleep in Alex and Maggie’s bed, or as Jamie now calls them, Mama and Mommy’s bed. When Jamie snuggles in between Mama and Mommy and she gets to sprawl out at the foot of the bed, licking and tickling Jamie’s feet with her cold tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me at @gayvasharpe on twitter if you want more and send me prompts for them


End file.
